Stupid Book
by sxcgbb4eva
Summary: set after vlad meets bertrand about Vlad's life and new character cavenah's struggle with being a vampire/werewolf hybrid i don't own young dracula only cavenah CHAPTER 14 is up!
1. Stupid Book

This story is set after vlad meets bertrude

"Focus. Concentrate on the fingers, open the book! Push yourself!"

I hated it when bertrude would push me to open that stupid book. There was this force field around it that prevented me from opening it fully. It was hard enough to open a few fingers let alone the whole book! But as always I was the "chosen one" and it was my duty to lead the vampires into the next oblivion…. Pfft not if I could help it.

"Dig deeper Vlad! I know you can do it just push aside your distractions!"

Here he goes again; I swear he nags more than my father does. It occurred to me that bertrude was wound tighter than a spring and really needed to have a holiday I mean seriously? 400 years is a long time to be training and to be blunt it really isn't helping me. But I knew what I had to do. I dove deep into my soul leaving reality behind me. My eyes became the black nothingness as my power rose to the surface. The fingers binding the book began to shake under the pressure but were showing no signs of giving in. I dove deeper and deeper into the darkness of my soul my fangs were now out and poised for an attack, but still the fingers just held on nothing I could do would make them budge.

"That's it vlad now dig deeper get to the darkest part of your soul"

I dug deeper, something sparked inside of me and I pulled away, closed my eyes and retracted my fangs. I exhaled as the force from the book slowly retreated allowing me to move again. Stupid book. One day I will open it but today is not the day. I turned around to see bertrude staring at me wide eyed, teeth gleaming in the candle light. 'Oops I think I have wound him up again' I thought. I wasn't wrong.

"Vlad this isn't a game! You have to open the book it is your destiny to open this book now you are not leaving until you have done it!"

"I tried bertrude I really did" lie! My brain was shouting and I knew it would fool bertrude for now. Truth was I could go deeper but it scared me. When I use my power my emotions switch off. I feel nothing only the power and delving deeper and deeper only made me numb to my surroundings. I could only feel one thing. Thirst. That one little niggle that plagues my day becomes much more noticeable when everything else doesn't matter. I knew I had more power than I showed but I didn't want it. I didn't choose to be the chosen one IT chose me. I still don't why I am undoubtedly the worst vampire ever; my idea of fun is sitting with Erin and Cavenah and watching TV.

Bertrude clicked his tongue and turned his back on me. That was basically my que to leave and I whizzed past him before he had chance to lock me in the room. The door slammed behind me and I knew he wasn't going to chase me. No need to flog a dead horse.

I shot into the living room scaring Erin and Cavenah half to death.

"Fun day?"

"Could say that" I said as I slumped into the chair next to the girls. Cavenah lifted her head from her book to look at me. She studied my face before tusking and looking back at her book.

Cavenah was a complex character, almost like Ingrid in the sense that she is utterly independent and also had a father who couldn't care less about her. She was Wolfie's older sister who came to live with us when she came home to find wolfie missing. She too is a vampire-werewolf hybrid but she had more vampire in here than wolfie. No one knows who her mother was only that she was a vampire too.

She was coming of age and was at a difficult time in her life. She was almost 16 which meant that she could become a full vampire and be put into the mirror room but because she is also a werewolf, no one knows what will happen and Cavenah was more against being a vampire than I was at her age.

I couldn't help but look at her, she was beautiful and I really wished she would open up to me and talk. Maybe I could help her through her transition which ever it may be. But she was secluded and I think too ashamed to ask questions but hopefully she will come around.

"Didn't open the book then" said Erin.

"Of course not those fingers are stubborn blighters" I said glumly I really needed to get that book open, I think my dad's patients was running out fast. If he wasn't running after Miss McCauley, I think I would already be handcuffed to the ceiling by my ankles.

"And how is my favourite child today? Is that book finally opened to reveal our destiny? So vlad what will it be? Tearing breathers limb from limb while they scream in pain?"

I cringed at the thought. But a little part of me warmed to the idea and my fangs came out. A shocked look appeared on Erin's face. I raised my shoulders in an innocent look and retracted them again. I couldn't help myself sometimes, I was a vampire after all and even though I live on soy blood, the real thing is sometimes just too tempting and I falter a little.

My father smiled as he saw me struggle in the awkward moment I had put myself into anticipating a good answer. I lower my head and told him that I couldn't open the book. His eyes bulged and when red lightning crashed as he lifted his finger in front of my eyes.

"Vladdy this is not good enough! You will go back into that room and open that book! IF you do not open than book by the end of the day, you will be sending bertrude back to Transylvania in a jiffy bag!"

I hated it when he threatened everyone else. It was like he couldn't bring himself to hurt me so he hurt everyone else. Or maybe he knew that is my weak point and I would do anything to keep my friends safe. But bertrude wasn't a friend….. No I couldn't let my dad ash him it wasn't his fault I didn't want to open the book. I grumbled and went to go back to the room.

"Master I have a letter for vlad"

Me? Who is sending a letter to me? I took the letter off wrenfield whilst holding my breath and read the letter out loud

_Vladimir Dracula_

_It has come to our attention that the book has not been opened and we have grown concerned. We will be sending one of our council members to meet with you and to help you open the book. If the book is not opened in a timely matter, we will execute your entire family._

_Yours sincerely_

"Sounds interesting" I said but everyone else was staring at me in silence. "what you ACTUALLY think they are sending a council member?" my cockiness was cut short as a package came through the door courtesy of wrenfield and instantly the coffin shaped package made my very soul hide in fear. Great. I opened the package to reveal a maple coffin with gold locks. As soon as I touched it the coffin opened.

"Ah Vladimir"


	2. the mirror

The mirror

Vlad P.O.V

Oh dear, I really wasn't expecting that. The figure towered above me, his eyes full of hunger and power, utterly intimidating. The count's knees quivered as everyone stood in silence, no one moved; no one knew what to do.

Cavenah looked up from her book, studied the pale, looming figure that was now looking intensively at her and stood up, dropping the book by her side. The figure breathed in deeply and smiled.

"Seems like we have a hybrid in our midst" he remarked. My eyes darted from Erin to Cavenah to Wolfie. I didn't know what this vampire would do I mean sure yes they are hybrid but does that mean they need to pay for it?

"Nice to meet you" Cavenah replied. She didn't seem at all bothered that a vampire council member, and a powerful one at that, was paying all of his attention to her in a way that would make breather's turn to ice. She just stood there, confidence radiating from her warm body, her heart rate barely skipping a beat.

"Interesting" was all he said. Then his eyes met mine; if looks could kill I would be a pile of ash on the floor right now. I shifted uncomfortably in my shoes wishing for once that I really had a normal life. I would trade places with a breather any day. Right now being a pile of ash in the sunlight was more appealing than staring into the eyes of a man who had taken down an entire village with nothing but a swish of his cloak. I swallowed hard. Waiting for a response or a question, but he just stood there, staring at me, sizing me up I suppose I am sure the council want to see my severed head on a pole right about now. They were not best pleased when they were informed that the future of the vampire race rested on the shoulders of a 16 year old boy.

"Why is the book not open?" he boomed

"I am trying to get the book open but…." I had no excuse. I knew I could open the book easily but it meant going to a place that I did not want to go near, I was afraid that I would never come back.

"It seems that the chosen one has a little dilemma then" he leered

"Vlad has made tremendous progress I am sure if you came a few days later we would all be standing here with the book open revealing our future" dad really did bail me out of every bit of trouble I have gotten myself into. If Ingrid was standing here she would have been like a lamb to slaughter. He would have probably sold her to them, just to be rid of her. But he knows I will never let anyone hurt her, after all, she is my sister.

"Silence!" the man turned his attention to bertrude who had walked into the room followed by Ingrid.

"You!" he demanded "come here"

Bertrand edged his way into the front of the figure where he received a backhanded slap from the member. Bertrude hung his head in shame. I hated seeing this. This wasn't his fault it was mine I didn't want to see anyone else hurt.

"Look! I can open the book" I said

The man turned to me, eyebrows arched "really?" he said.

"Yes I just need a few days that's all" I bit my lip. If he could give me the time I could try and find a way to open the book without using my power, well at least not all of it.

"You have had long enough don't you think?" he question releasing his grip from Bertrand.

"Yes I have but I have been foolish I will open the book I just need 3 more days"

"You have 1 day" was his reply before returning to his coffin and slamming the door shut. With a sign of relief renfield covered the coffin and went to send it back.

One day? ONE day? Thoughts were rushing through my head all screaming at once. What about Erin? She is just a human girl pretending to be a half fang, what if they find out? What about Cavenah? That man was way too interested in her to let it lie. And my dad, if I don't open the book they will be executed. I had to hold my hands over my ears just to stop the thoughts.

"See now look what you have done breather lover!" sneered Ingrid.

"Oh go and clean my cape or help renfield Ingrid" said the count. Ingrid's face became dark as she turned on her heel muttering something about handcuffs and sunbeds.

"Look you have to open the book Vlad it is an honour and no son of mine is going to let me down! Remember who I am boy, open that book!"

With that dad vertically flew upstairs into his coffin. Bertrude bowed his head and went towards the basement. Wolfie followed the count. He was like a guard dog in training. Now it was just me Cavenah and Erin.

"What do we do now?" asked Erin

"I don't know, I want everyone to get along I really don't want to rule the world I just want a normal life."

"Well like me Vlad you are not normal and you have to do what is best for everyone" said Cavenah.

I sighed. I knew I had to open the book and I was not going to let my friends die for me. Suddenly I heard a light whisper coming from the mirror room. It was calling my name! Cavenah had clocked on two as her ears pricked up and looked towards the mirror room.

"You heard that too?" I asked. She nodded looking almost scared. My body was longing to go to the room but I don't know why. I contemplated ignoring the whispers but my very soul was pushing against my thoughts. I HAD to go there. As I went to go Cavenah stood in front of me. This was the first time I saw Cavenah look so sorrowful, like she had lost someone, or was going to.

"Vlad please don't go to the mirror room please ignore it."

"I have to Cavenah I can't resist." And with that I whizzed to the room leaving Cavenah with a slight tear in her eye. What was wrong with her? I had already been in the mirror room to become a full vampire what could happen now? I stood in front of the mirror where my non-existent reflection should be.

"Well now what" I muttered. In the corner of my eye one of the gargoyles moved. I stood back looking at it as the gargoyle followed me with its eyes. Creepy. I could hear Cavenah's heart beat as something grabbed me. I turned to see the gargoyles grabbing my arms and dragging me towards the mirror. I saw Cavenah's panic stricken face as everything suddenly went white and then black. The last thing I saw was her face, her beautiful face all screwed up in fear, I had never seen her like that. And it occurred to me that I had ever gotten the chance to tell her that I loved her.

And now I was stuck for ever…. In this mirror room.


	3. Life sucks

Life sucks

Cavenah P.O.V

I saw vlad get thrown into the mirror room and my heart sunk. I was warned that this would happen but I was naive. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I believe my elder when she told me of the future? I was expelled from my pack when they learned of my vampire history. I myself had no idea I was a vampire until I turned 15. I went into this strange world of vampires and slayers, being told that I had been chosen. But for what? To this day I still don't know and when I asked my elder what it meant, her eyes lost all focus and with terror she told me of this so called prophecy that would lead werewolves into extinction along with anything else that had blood in it's veins.

However I didn't believe her, I mean she was an old bat that preached about the end of the world and the vampire oblivion for as long as I could remember. Everyone laughed at her but this time everyone believe her and I got expelled from the pack. I had nowhere to go I was walking along the forest when I was aware that I had someone following me up above. I knew about vampires and I can smell them. I lifted my head and saw a black bat flying overhead. "you cant fool me vampire!" I screamed. "I know you are there come get me you filthy bloodsucker!"

A figure appeared in the mist walking slowly towards me. My heart started to race slightly if only it was a full moon; I could turn in to a big nasty wolf and tear him a new one. But on this day I am an ordinary person walking in a forest at the middle of the night. 'clever girl' I thought to myself. Of all the nights I needed my pack tonight was the very night I really need the people power.

The figure approached I could see the fangs glistening in the moonlight, eyes red with hunger. I braced myself. I had no training in fighting vampires only how to control myself in wolf form. When you are a child you become a dog, completely harmless but becoming a teenager allows you to unleash a more ferocious beast.

Still he came closer, almost taunting me. Maybe he wanted me to run? But I wasn't going to. If I was going to die tonight, I am NOT going to die screaming like a whimp. I at least want to make myself hard to swallow and fight till there was no life left in this body. I heard a swish of the wind fly past my hair, temporarily blinding me as my hair made a wind tunnel in front of my face. Just as I unravelled myself rather frantically a man was stood not two centimetres away from my face. I didn't scream, I more whimpered as his hands grabbed my face and exposed my neck. I braced myself for the inevitable end that was surely my fate. I closed my eyes, saying my goodbyes in my head. Especially to poor wolfie, who two was forgotten by the pack.

Then nothing. No pain or pressure…. Just nothing. I slowly opened my eyes to see a young boy stood in front of me.

"no dad leave her alone, we had an agreement"

Dad? Oh great I get saved from the father only to be offed by the son.

"but Vladdy I am _starving!_ Its been weeks since I had a breather to feed on" it sounded like this boy was more the father telling his son off. How strange I thought.

"dad. We had an agreement you promised not to kill anyone whilst we are laying low you don't want an angry peasant mob of slayers after you now do you?"

That question seemed to hit the spot. And with that the man screamed into the wind and turned into a bat and disappeared. Hmm wolf beats bat any day I thought to myself smugly. A half grin came across my face as the young boy turned to face me.

"sorry about my dad he can get a little dramatic now a days, by the way my name is Vladimir but people call me Vlad."

I didn't know what to say. I almost lost my life this very minute and now I am talking pleasantries! I grunted in response not quite sure how to put it that if he comes near me again I will tear his arm off. I turned to walk away but Vlad held my arm.

"please you haven't said your name."

"screw you" I shouted.

"well hi screw you nice to meet you" he said with a goofy smile. It was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back. Dammit, this boy was cute AND charming. Why do all the vampires get all the looks whilst the werewolves are stuck with the idiots?

"ok, you got me my name is Cavenah" I smiled.

"Cavenah," he repeated. "look I am really sorry about tonight it is not a usual occurrence" somehow I didn't think that was true and by the look on Vlad's face, I didn't think he thought it was either, but hey, points for trying though.

"hey how come you don't seem so afraid, most breathers, I mean humans would have screamed and ran for their lives by now. I smiled sheepishly. I didn't want to really say what I was but maybe he could help me understand it.

"well I am a werewolf… well no I am a werewolf AND a vampire, a sorta hybrid."

Vlad didn't seem shocked at this news at all. He almost looked like he understood. What was it he knew that he wasn't telling me?

"oh you are like wolfie then?" he questioned. My blood ran cold. How did he know about wolfie? Last I knew he was at home with Magda. Stupid cow she always thought about herself if my dad wasn't in love with her I would tear her head off.

"have I offended you?" vlad's eyes met mine. I didn't want to tell him that I was a loner wondering the streets with nowhere to go. Maybe using wolfie as an excuse would help me out slightly and not make me look like a total whimp. I didn't want pity or charity. I had to prove to my father that I am just as good as he is, if not better than he will ever be.

"no, its just I have been looking for wolfie I realised he wasn't home and got worried so I came looking for him." Vlad raised his eyebrows. I giggled a little. "He is my half-brother we have the same dad." Vlad nodded in agreement.

"well then you must come to the castle at once I am sure wolfie misses you too." And with that I followed vlad back to his home. Unaware of the potential danger I had put myself into.

There isn't much to tell after that. Going back from now where I have just seen the only boy that gets me being thrown into a mirror, which by the way is the weirdest thing I have ever seen. In the few months I stayed here I really wasn't good to be around. I didn't meant to push Vlad away. I was just scared, I had no idea what will happen to me when I turn 16. The count wasn't much help as to him I was a meal that got away and couldn't care less what happens to me. To be honest I just don't think he knows and he just wants to make it look like he is being mischievous, but he aint fooling me.

All I did know was a rather large, oak mirror was standing proudly in the mirror room with my name all over it. There was no escaping it. It would follow me everywhere and every day that passed, was a day closer to the inevitable. Oh I wished I was the count's lunch after all.

I distanced myself from Vlad and now I really regret it. There were definite signs that we somehow were destined to be together. The first night I saw him I wasn't afraid, I felt, safe. All my problems dissolve when I see that goofy grin on Vlad's face. He explained to me the family's 'no breather' rule but like he said, sometimes it is just impossible to put a leash on the count or Ingrid. And Bertrand hunted outside the boundary so Vlad really couldn't say anything to him. Even when I met Erin, I saw the way she looked at him. Her blue puppy dog eyes followed him everywhere he went. Almost like she worshipped him. And it wasn't unfounded. I saw how he looked at her too, the same look, almost guilty. I can see a love triangle appearing here, and that will NEVER end well I mean we have all seen the soaps right? Nothing will ever go right in a triangle. It's just a massive bitch fight to the very end OR both get a clue and leave the man hanging. Literally.

But even though vlad liked Erin, the breather girl pretending to be a half-fang, the spark between us was unnoticeable. And that's what scared me. Maybe I was chosen to be the chosen one's bride? Or slave? Or something? That's why I distanced myself. I am a strong, independent woman who can handle a little crush. Who was I kidding? I am head over heels for this boy and now my chance to finally tell him is gone.

I seem to lose everything. My pack, my life, my friends and now Vlad. I am utterly and truly cursed.

Life sucks.


	4. no regrets

_A/N- I notice that I may have spelt some names wrong at the beginning I apologise for that._

No regrets

The room was eerily quiet. Where was I? I didn't recognise my surroundings at all. The one thing I did notice was the shadows. Dozens, no, maybe even thousands of them all over the place; they were on the walls and even on the ceiling. I started to edge my way to the opening of the mirror hoping that maybe the invisible barrier had somehow forgotten that it was keeping me prisoner. Damn no luck.

I turned to face the shadows once again, unsure what this had to do with me. I stood rather dumbfounded, unsure whether to cry or scream so I just stood silent, waiting for something to happen. I shuffled uncomfortably in my shoes. How long had I been standing here now? It felt like weeks but I was sure it had only been a few minutes. As I shuffled I realised that the shadows shuffled too. I gazed at them completely taken back.

"Hello?" my voice echoes off the walls of the room. I felt kind of silly shouting in this room. I don't think anyone was here but maybe talking would ease the sudden tension that had built up in the room.

"First sign of madness vlad talking to yourself."

I turned around to face the voice. My voice. But how? How can I hear myself talk, without talking? I backed into the wall unsure what to do. If I had a heartbeat right now I would definitely be on my way to a heart attack by now. My eyes darted left and right looking for any sign of movement. The only movement I could see were my own limbs shaking. Why did I feel so threatened? Something deep inside of me was screaming out that something very wrong was in this room and I needed to get out. All this feely stuff was for well _breathers. _I lost that ability when I turned into a full-fledged vampire.

"Ha your weak vlad, I can smell your fear, I can taste the breather in you."

There it was again. Maybe it was my conscious. I know I haven't been the best vampire in the world. I wasn't cut out to be evil and kill everyone in sight, that just wasn't me and I didn't want to do it. I really feel that vampires can live in a society where they don't kill everything that has a pulse.

"Nice try vlad but I am real" the voice chuckled in my ear. My power was rising to the surface.

"This is who you are vlad, take it with pride! Show everyone what you are made of!" my eyes automatically shifted and went black as my power rose to the surface. I struggled against the overwhelming pressure that was now pushing against my soul. The darkness was overcoming, it was terrifying it was…. Delicious.

The power made me feel incredible. I had never unlocked so much power before and I felt like I could do anything. "See vlad you are pure power, you cannot go against your nature. You will lead vampires to their former glory once again. The breathers won't know what hit them."

"NO!" I shook the temptation away and with that the power that was gripping to me. It slid away into the darkness from where it came. I wasn't going to let this illusion bully me around. After all I was the chosen one, like it or not and these silly games were not amusing me anymore.

"Ok, you have had your fun dad, let me out now!" I demanded, tapping my foot. Another chuckle whispered past my ear.

"Oh vladdy, you are so _dumb _sometimes" the emphasis on 'dumb' was unnerving. I was definitely missing something here.

And with that a figure walked towards me, well actually over a thousand figures walked towards me. They all stood proud, with black hair slightly spiked and a pale complexion with piercing brown eyes. They were all me.

"Don't you see vlad? _You _are very special. Most vampires only have one reflection but you have a thousand." I shook in disbelief. How did I not notice this? When I transformed I thought it was too easy to overcome the reflection but as my dad always drummed into my head that I was strong, I thought that was why I didn't find it a challenge.

"We wouldn't need to come to this if you had forgotten about your breather fantasy and your love life! We thought one would be enough but as you are being difficult I think we all agree that you need a bit of a push in the right direction."

The vlads all nodded in agreement edging their way closer to me. I was completely trapped and I had no plan of escape. I had to accept them, all of them and hope that I could climb past them all and take control. I closed my eyes waiting for the piercing pain that would come once the combination process began.

"Trust me vladdy, you will have no regrets"

The pain overcame me and I passed out.


	5. Awakening

Awakening

Vlad awoke to a pounding headache. The marble floor offered no comfort in the awkward position that he had landed in. He gently rolled over and stumbled to his feet. Everything now became very clear. With a slight growl he let his fangs drop down until they were grazing his lower lip, allowing all of this power to rush to the surface. The mirror instinctively removed the barrier once holding the shy, pathetic vampire not two minutes ago.

Vlad stepped back into the world of reality, breathing in the mist of breather, devouring the scent but it wasn't enough. Vlad needed blood, human blood and boy was he hungry for it. It just so happens that he lives in a school full of food. And with that thought he giggled whilst he walked arrogantly towards the training room where the book was displayed.

Cavenah noticed Vlad's presence in the room. But it wasn't vlad. Even though she wasn't a full vampire yet she had some senses from her werewolf part and vlad smelled very different. Gone was the slight sweet smell that he gave off, in return was this musky odour she couldn't quite put her finger on but whatever it was, it was making her heart beat faster. The room temperature dropped as she heard the slight tap of footsteps behind her. 'Thank god Erin isn't here' she thought. Cavenah knew what had happened to vlad. It was told to her by her elder when she went to seek council about her sleeping visions.

The elder had warned her that vlad would be pushed into a room where only vampires can go, where he would lose all that we knew of him and be replaced by this monster. A perfect killing machine, designed to destroy lives in any way he saw fit and of course read that book. Cavenah's heart sank when she knew he would now be able to open the book. She had no idea what it would say but she knew from experience that it wasn't going to be build a house and have a family. More like kill the family and burn the house.

"Something the matter?" said vlad smugly, eyeing up her pulse point on her neck. Cavenah shifted in her seat, daring not to look at this new vlad, she didn't want to see that the vlad she knew and loved was now gone.

"Nothing is wrong vlad what do you want?" she asked with haste. This only made him chuckle as he swooped over and sat next to her. The leather which he was now wearing rested heavily against her. She felt like a victim of bullying from school. She shifted away as far as she could but this only made vlad smile more.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see if you were ok. After all you do _love _me right?" Cavenah spun round to face vlad. His eyes were blank, no emotion at all she did love him but not this vlad.

"I loved the vlad before you" she stated. This only seemed to make vlad even smugger.

"But I am the vlad you know; only I have now improved." He beamed as he said the words and it made her shudder. She knew he was toying with her and it was quite frankly getting on her nerves.

"Look vlad, I don't have time for your games, go play with someone else yeah?" and with that Cavenah got up and went to walk away. Vlad unfortunately was a lot quicker than she was and whizzed around until he was facing her dead on.

"But we were having such fun, I mean I was too scared to ask you out but now I am offering what do you say? Care for a bite?"

He lifted his hands to cup her face, looking into her eyes and fixating on the blood which was now pounding through her veins. It sounded so good to hear her blood rushing around like that and Vlad's fangs dropped down, glinting on the candle light. Cavenah was not impressed and shrugged his hands off her face.

"Touch me again and I will stake you myself" she threatened thorough gritted teeth. With that he laughed and whizzed out of the room. Cavenah let out a muffled whimper as the reality of the situation hit home. She now had to find Erin and try and sort this mess out, before vlad killed the entire school.

"Erin, vlad is back but he is not himself."

Erin was casually reading a book on the vampire and werewolf hybrid legend, hoping to find any help that would ease the transition for Cavenah.

"What? When did he get out and what do you mean not himself?" Cavenah explained what had happened and what she saw. Erin sat still for a moment allowing the information to settle in before getting up and replacing the book.

"This is bad, we don't know what this new vlad will be like and judging from what you have told me, he is in no mood to sit around all day." The girls could hear the count and Bertrand celebrating in the other room. The count never did anything by halves and this was no different to any of the other celebrations apart from the fact that the main meal would most definitely be a human this time.

"Now vladdy my boy when are you going to open the book?" said the count in between mouthfuls of Queen Mary of Peru 1657. His most prized possession that he had been saving for a very special occasion.

"As soon as I feel like it" was the callus reply that stunned the count slightly. Even now this new vlad was defiant but more so now and with a very cocky attitude to go with it. The boy better watch his tongue or he would cut it out he thought to himself. Renfield scuttled along the floor to where vlad was perched in his chair, his feet folded on top of the table.

"Queen Mary master?" he quivered. Vlad looked up, utterly disgusted at the sight of Rinfield's balding head with his big baggy green eyes and yellow, crooked teeth glaring at him. With a flick of his wrist the blood landed on the table and Reinfield was flung across the room into the throne chair. Vlad chuckled to himself as he watched the little human squirm under his enormous power.

"Watch the chair Vlad, its worth a lot more than that whimpering oaf!" the count complained. All this distraction was starting to annoy Vlad now. He did want to open the book and see what it said but he didn't want an audience. And this ridiculous party was nowhere near good enough for a graduation party let alone a King, well soon to be King at least. Vlad stirred in his seat and he watched the count and Bertrand glug on their goblets talking about the 'new' Vlad and how much better he was. He picked up the goblet half filled with bright red blood. The sweet aroma hit his nostrils hard and his fangs came down on instinct. The count watched happily as vlad downed the goblet in an instant and relished in the bliss that followed.

"I have been saving this blood for this day" said the proudly. "When vlad was just a little vampling I knew he would grow up to be something great…."

"Shut up dad you are starting to grate on my last nerve. It is always Vlad this and Vlad that for the love of all that's evil SHUT UP!" mocked vlad. The counts mouth slammed shut with a slight clicked that echoed through the room. Bertrand found something interesting to look at inside his goblet and didn't take his eyes off it. The count's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and this made vlad laugh loudly.

"Much, much better. Now I am going to tell you this once and once only. I run this house now _dad_, I make the rules! You will do what I say when I say it no questions. You will stay out of my way and you will _never_ ask me to open that stupid book again because I will do it when I have finished having fun and right now you are downing my perfect mood and trust me, if you want to stay alive to see wolfie go to school, you better keep me in this mood understood?" the count nodded as Vlad's eyes looked into his. Bertrand felt the burn of vlads eyes which were now burrowing into his face. He looked up and nodded in agreement too.

"perfect." He said and whizzed off out of the room.

The count clicked his tongue as his out of control son was now trying to run the show. No one made a fool of the count and he was utterly humiliated in front of his guest. Anger was rising in the count as his eyes went red with rage. But he had to remain calm; the count did not become the infamous count Dracula just for blowing his pot every time someone embarrassed him. Oh no he was much more deadly than that and Vlad will find out first hand just what made him the most feared vampire of all time.

"It seems we have a power hungry brat to take control of Bertrand"

Bertrand was still sat still, slightly nodding as he took on the counts words. "We must do something before he destroys us all"

"Oh don't you worry my friend, no one humiliates me and gets away with it, even if it means dealing with my own flesh and blood."

"But how will we do it? Vlad is far more powerful than we are put together." The count didn't seem even the slightest bit worried. "I have been around for 600 years, I may not be as powerful as Vlad but I know a lot about vampires and _he _is just power and has no way of using it to his advantage." The count suddenly stiffened as an idea crossed his head. It was ludicrous but he had to do it, he would much rather eat garlic and roast himself in an oven but one had to sink to all-time lows to get to the top.

"We need Ingrid's help." He muttered.

Bertrand spat out the mouthful of blood onto the count's clothes.

"Yea, I know" he said, his cheeks flushed.


	6. The Key

The Key

A change in temperature alerted Cavenah to the sudden figure looming over her. With a huff she turned around to face the grinning Vlad.

"evening." He said. Cavenah was in no mood to play games. Vlad had been terrorising the whole school all day. She was absolutely exhausted as she had spent the best part of the day making sure Vlad didn't bite anyone. She knew he was taking her for a fool but she had to make sure that he didn't draw attention to himself. Erin would patrol one side of the school and Cavenah would do the other although Vlad seemed more interested in annoying Cavenah than he was annoying Erin. It did seem odd that he was drawn to her, what was so special about her that meant Vlad could terrorise her all wasn't as if either of them could really control Vlad, after all he was the most powerful vampire since the Grand high vampire was crowned. It was a massive relief when the final school bell rang allowing everyone to return home, mostly unscathed. A few pupils had been scared half to death as Vlad would flash his fangs ever so often or speed run in front of a few girls who were not shy in letting him know they liked him.

"What do you want Vlad" was the half-hearted question in response. Cavenah was really not in the mood for more games and intimidation, she half wanted Vlad to bite her and get it over with as this game was far to tiring but she knew it wasn't the right thing to think so she pushed it to the back of her mind before she acted on it.

"I was wondering if you had fun today, I know I did." He gloated. Cavenah rolled her eyes. She really didn't think she would have to babysit a soon-to-be King of the vampires when she signed up to the running from slayers group.

"Yea loads, thanks, maybe we should do this again." She replied sarcastically. She went to walk out of the room but a leather covered arm went across the door and rested against her neck. She turned to face Vlad, whose grin revealed his four razor sharp fangs. This really didn't frighten Cavenah and she put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"Move your arm Vlad." she demanded. She was getting very angry now. All day she has had to put up with Vlad constantly following her or deliberately causing a scene so she had to see what the problem was and nine times out of ten, Vlad would be there with that sickly sweet grin holding a poor boy by his ankles. Why was he so interested in her? He obviously knew something she didn't and it was getting on her nerves.

"I will not ask you again Vlad, Move. Your. Arm." The threat in her tone did not affect Vlad at all and he was going to call her bluff. He slowly moved his arm from the door and secured it around the back of Cavenah's neck, holding her closer to his chest. She resisted the best she could but she was no match against him and she quickly succumbed to his power. He kept pushing until her face was resting against his chest. He could feel her heartbeat race faster and her breathing become laboured. He knew her tough girl act was just a front, it didn't fool him at all and twisting her to do his whim was exhilarating. He felt her squirm under his pressure which made his other arm secure across her waist, pulling her even closer to himself.

"You see this; this is the control I have over _everyone_." He pulled his arms tighter, cutting off the oxygen to Cavenah.

"I promise you this; I will bite Erin and maybe even yourself before the end of the week. But I am going to drag it out. You have already been pawns in my game and so far it has been so much fun I would hate for you to come to an untimely end so early on in the game." The subtle threat was enough to make Cavenah shake. The oxygen deprivation was starting to affect her and she tried to squirm out of his grip. Just as her limbs went numb and she started to see black, Vlad let out a low and angry hiss. His arms recoiled and came up to his face. Cavenah saw Erin stood in the doorway with bulbs of garlic in her hand. She was throwing them at Vlad's face, allowing Cavenah to quickly punch him in the stomach and run to Erin's side. She quickly put a necklace of garlic over her shoulders and gave her a stake.

Vlad regained composure and started to laugh.

"You think your pathetic garlic and stakes can keep me at bay?" he hissed.

"No but it's a start" Said Erin confidently she pulled the stake and had it in a defensive position in case Vlad decided to lunge at her. The oxygen was returning to Cavenah's limbs and she stepped into the moonlight that Vlad was blocking from her. So that was why he was holding her so tight. He knew that with her transforming, it was impossible to bite her. She bent down as the pain shot through her limbs, altering them as her hands hit the floor. Within seconds she was now a big white wolf with blue eyes and sharp, gleaming teeth. Erin stepped aside allowing Cavenah to stand in front. She growled at Vlad as he tried to whizz out of the room, the only exit was straight through Cavenah.

"Nice doggy." He patronised. Cavenah barked in response, allowing her teeth to fully retract outwards showing him that she would tear him to shreds if he stepped a fang out of line.

"You win. For now." He said defeated as he rushed out of the room, shoving Erin into the door frame as he past her.

When the threat had past, Erin closed the window blinds, allowing Cavenah to return to her human form. She slumped to the ground as her body returned to normal.

"What was that about?" Cavenah whispered. "he almost killed me, I thought he was playing, I thought that maybe the old Vlad was inside, stopping him from biting us but now he has told us he will kill us both by the end of the week he just wants fun."

"I don't know but we need to find a way to pull the old Vlad out and find out why he is so interested in you."

"You noticed that too?" Cavenah commented as she heaved herself onto her feet and unsteadily landed on the sofa situated not far from where she transformed.

"Yes I noticed. I noticed the way you two looked at each other before he was evil and now there is something that he wants from you and we need to find out what." And with that the girls nodded and headed to the library.

"Anything?" Cavenah asked impatiently. They had been looking through books for most of the night. The urge to throw them into the fire was overwhelming when they came up with nothing other than a vile history of killing and torture.

"I think I might have found something on the chosen one." Said Erin worried. Her face fell as she read further and further into the book. It didn't take a genius to figure out that what Vlad was now is what he will be forever.

"_The chosen one is able to possess the power of over a thousand vampires as he himself has a thousand reflections that on the time of transformation will open the portal of power that has built up over the vampire's childhood. Once fused the vampire of childhood will be pushed down to the very deepest part of the soul, making sure that the full extent of power is available."_ Read Erin aloud. Both girls went silent as the news sunk in. tears started to make their way up to Cavenah's eyes and she struggled to keep them at bay. Erin too was silent as she struggled to find any other idea in saving the Vlad that was now stuck inside his very own soul. How horrible it must be for him to be watching his own actions and not being able to do anything about it.

"There has got to be something." Cavenah pleaded. She didn't want to give in.

"It is up to Vlad now. We have done all we can for him." said Erin defeated.

"What about the book?" asked Cavenah. Erin scrolled down the page until she hit the right spot and started to read aloud.

"_The predicitum impavier is a legendary book that is rumoured to house information that only the chosen one can decipher. However the book has a lock that has been unbroken for centuries. No one knows how to open the book but a rumour of a 'chosen one' whose supposed power can break the lock. However there are more rumours stating that the book needs a key to unlock the writing in the book. This key is supposedly a hybrid of two natures that can both open the book and reveal the writing inside, however since the book has been around, no such being has ever existed."_

Cavenah stood stock still. "Hybrid of two natures?" she questioned, hoping that maybe she misheard the text. A nod from Erin dashed that hope instantly. "But vlad hasn't read this book has he?" asked Cavenah. Erin shook her head as she started to understand where Cavenah was coming from. With a flick of her wrist she flung the book into the fire and watched it burn.

"The book must not be opened by Vlad." said Erin. Cavenah tilted her head not understanding why she ended on Vlad but it sounded like she had more to say. Her eyes widened as she realised where Erin was going with her idea.

"No Erin. I can't open the book." Said Cavenah backing away from Erin's smile.

"If you open the book maybe there is a way to get the Vlad you know back." Cavenah knew she was talking sense but the book scared her. Cavenah nodded in agreement. It all made sense why she was kicked out of the pack. The werewolves were petrified of extinction and didn't want to cross the chosen one's power. She now knew what her purpose in life was. She knows why she was chosen.

She was the key.


	7. Too late

Too Late

Cavenah and Erin edged their way towards the training room, towards the book.

"Do you really think we will get away with this?" Cavenah whispered.

"Use your nose." Erin replied, pushing Cavenah forwards so she could get a good whiff of the air around her. The first thing she smelt was the vile kitchen where Renfield spent most of his existence. He was cooking up another disgusting concoction for tea tonight whilst humming quietly to himself.

"Why on earth does he stay here?" asked Erin, covering her nose with her sleeve. 'Try having super sensitive smell' thought Cavenah glumly as the offensive odour stuck to every cell of her nose.

"Think about it where would he go? Who would even look at him in this state?" Erin nodded in agreement.

Cavenah was very wise for a 15 and a half year old girl and it shocked her slightly. When Cavenah arrived everything that was thrown at her seemed to bounce back. Being a slayer meant that she could detect slight differences in people which alerted her to danger. When Cavenah came home that night she could tell that she wasn't of human origin. When she used some of her slayer equipment on her, it came apparent that Cavenah was a very special case that Erin had neither seen nor heard of. Her heart rate was slower than an average humans and her skin was cooler. She was quick and also her senses were much stronger than vampires. When Vlad informed Cavenah that Erin was a half-fang, Cavenah looked almost shocked and asked to speak to her alone. It was then that Erin learned that the statis spray had no effect on Cavenah and she knew instantly who she was, right down to the slayer heritage. This made Erin panic and almost consider taking Cavenah out but she just laughed and said her secret was safe with her; she had her own problems to deal with.

Cavenah told Erin exactly who she was and about how werewolves interacted. Wolves were much different to vampires as they were mostly peaceful. They lived in packs spread across the country and each had a leader depending on size and strength rather than heritage. She said that werewolves were similar to vampires in a way that they stuck to tradition and hated anything new. Cavenah and Vlad's life seemed almost the same in a way as both of them had a massive amount of family pressure to succeed as in Cavenah's circumstance, she was also a chosen one but no one had any idea what for. It was such a shame it was for something so dismal, but still no one knew exactly what Cavenah and the book were supposed to do.

"Bertrand!" was the harsh whisper that snapped Erin out of her memory walk. Erin sprayed Cavenah with her statis spray and they both pushed themselves into the slight opening in the wall. It was a little too close for comfort and a sheet of paper would struggle to fit between the two girls. Cavenah blushed as she wriggled into place, knocking Erin's hand. Bertrand walked past with a slight absent look in his eyes. 'Vlad is getting to more than just Cavenah' Erin thought as she watched Bertrand stomp off into the distance.

The two girls sneaked into the next room, the training room. The book was sat proud and unguarded on a podium. The eerie hands clamped shut responded to Cavenah's presence but neither girl realised what was going on. They both circled the book, the front of the book was worn and dusty, and it had strange markings on it that even Cavenah struggled to decipher.

"From what I have read you should be able to open the book no problem." Said Erin, Cavenah lifted up her shoulders and shrugged.

"What do I do?" she asked confused. Erin became slightly impatient, "it isn't going to open itself from there is it? Go to the book and open it." She ordered. Cavenah edged her way towards the book. The book responded to Cavenah's thoughts and released its hold on the pages, now all she had to do was….

A hand clamped over Cavenah's mouth, she tried to wriggle but she felt dizzy all of a sudden. She dropped to her knees as the hand released its grip. Cavenah could hear Erin scream to be put down as she saw her being dragged into what looked like a cage. She was thrown in and landed with a great 'oaf' as the bars were slammed shut. Cavenah's head was still spinning as her eyes were struggling to focus on her assailant. Within seconds the effects of what ever made her so confused wore off and her eyes began to focus once again. She noticed Erin stood in a cage, holding onto the bars with a look of fear in her face. 'It was a bit of an overreaction from Bertrand' Cavenah thought as she clutched her head, trying to rid the effects of this strange drug that was forced into her mouth.

Cavenah heard the door into the room shut, followed by a click. She looked in the direction of the door and saw a figure walking towards her. It wasn't Bertrand, it was Vlad. He looked absolutely furious as he grabbed Cavenah and slammed her into the podium, knocking the book onto the floor.

"Thought you could hide who you were from me did you?" he shouted picking Cavenah up until his eyes were staring at hers.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Cavenah, her whole body was shaking as vlad dragged her towards the book. The book opened without a hitch and he slammed it onto the podium. He opened it to the middle of the book and grabbed Cavenah's hand.

"Get off me!" she bellowed trying desperately to move her hand out of Vlads. She was scared and had adrenaline pumping through her veins which gave her more of an edge and she took a large breath, left all of her dignity outside the door and bit down on vlads shoulder as hard as she could. Vlad let out a painful scream and let go of her hand. She rushed towards the cage, desperately trying to get Erin out but the cage was stuck shut.

"Get out NOW!" screamed Erin. Cavenah shot her a frantic look before making her way to the door. However Vlad had gotten over his bite and beat her to it. He stood in front of her, eyes black and teeth bore. He let out a giggle as he grabbed Cavenah's shoulders.

"You have some fight left in you, good. I need to have some fun with you." He sneered. Cavenah had nothing left to give and had no choice but to be dragged again to the book. He slammed her hand into the book and it instinctively dug its fingers into her skin, letting her deep red blood enter the pages. She gasped as the pain started to shoot through her hand. The words started to appear on the pages as it sucked the blood out of her hand. Vlad let out a laugh as he started to read the words. When the book was finished with her hand, it released its grasp and Vlad threw her to the ground, making sure to put his foot on her chest, stopping her from moving.

Vlads eye darted left and right as he read the instructions inside the book. He read that Cavenah was more than a key to the book; she was the key to the power he sought. The book told him what to do to unleash the power that he was entitled to from birth. He let out a triumphant laugh as he looked down at Cavenah. This he knew she had no idea about and this would make it all the more fun for him.

He picked Cavenah up who was weak from her blood loss and the drug that was flooding her system. He let his fangs descend to his lower lip and moved Cavenah's head until his neck was fully exposed. He ripped her necklace off her neck, exposing her pale, beautiful neck with the hot blood pulsing through. Cavenah shut her eyes, knowing that the end for her was in sight. She saw Erin struggle against the bars of her prison and she knew there was nothing that could be done. She didn't resist, she just wanted it over with; quickly.

Just as Vlad went to bite down, the count and Bertrand crashed through the door,

"Hold it there Vlad!" shouted the count, but he was too late.

Vlad's teeth bore down into Cavenah's neck, exposing her blood and he guzzled down hungrily. The power surge was unbelievable. He let Cavenah fall to the ground alive but unconscious and let the power emerge.

"We are too late." Replied Bertrand.


	8. The curse

A/N: _I am enjoying writing the series and would like people to comment about any ideas they might have. I don't know as of yet how much I am going to do. It all depends on the popularity of my stories. Again thanks for reading and please review. This chapter is very long but bear with me._

The curse

Vlad stood over Cavenah, with a look of fire in his eyes. The power was surfacing and he loved every second. He let out a witches cackle as he walked across the room to face Erin who was staring at an unconscious Cavenah, who was barely holding onto life.

"You, y, y, you killed her." She stammered as Vlad casually made his way towards her, making sure that every step was exaggerated and slow.

"She isn't dead. But you will be." He replied eyeing her up as his hand met the lock and pulled it clean off.

"Vladimir this has gone far enough. Killing breathers is fun but must be done discretely you know that, we don't want an angry peasant mob after us" the count said sternly, trying his hardest to maintain the slight power he had over Vlad but the attempt was futile and only infuriated Vlad further.

"Oh and what would you know_ dad._ All my life all you have done is run away and you used to call _me _a coward." Vlad sneered. "You are nothing. An old has been vampire who now hides in the shadows of breathers, seriously dad, you have lost your touch, and you don't deserve to be UN dead."

Vlad turned away from Erin and made his way to face his father. The count's eyes went red as Vlad's went black. The clap of thunder was like a starting pistol for the two powerful vampires to begin their ultimate fight. The count's lips slowly morphed into a smile as he turned to Bertrand.

"NOW RENFIELD!" he shouted. Renfield pulled a rope hidden behind the door which let a net of argentilium fall onto Vlad's head. The count whizzed around the net throwing a mixture of garlic and argentilium spray into vlads body, rendering him completely powerless. Vlad's screams echoed throughout the school as the chosen ones power abandoned him.

Vlad's struggle was useless as the more he moved, the weaker he got so he gave in allowing Bertrand to drag him away to the crypt room, with the help of renfield who scuttled behind him covered in a gas mask and full body suit. He would spray Vlad every so often as he struggled against the net receiving a hiss from Vlad, Bertrand and the count in unison.

"I thought he was gaining his powers back." He said innocently.

"Just get him to the crypt room you idiot." The count sighed.

The count walked over to the cage and opened the door, allowing Erin to shakily walk out. They both walked over to Cavenah who was lying completely still, the only movement were her shallow breaths as she fought against the transformation. The book was still on top of the podium but the hands had clamped back together.

"Can we save her?" Erin asked. The count looked down at Cavenah and shook his head slowly.

"There is no turning back. She has been bitten, it is up to her to fight it but I hold no hope, no breather in history has ever managed to fight off a vampire bite I am sorry."

For the count to apologise meant that the situation was serious. Tears were starting to form in Erin's eyes as the reality sunk in. Cavenah was dying and no one could help her, she was alone inside herself, battling an awful disease that ate from the inside until there was nothing left.

"But she is half vampire already, she has a blood mirror and everything how can a vampire bite turn her." The count just shook his head. He had never dealt with hybrids before and had no idea what to do. He never showed it but he did care for this child, even if she were the spawn of the puppy dog that stole his technical wife. She had shown promise to be part of the Dracula clan, she had power hidden inside that he had noticed and was intrigued to see what she would become. She seemed to be the only one who put Vlad in his place, even when he turned bad. For once in Vlads whole life, he really was ashamed of his son.

"We can only make her comfortable." He finally replied, before scooping Cavenah into his arms and whizzing into the living room. Erin followed close behind and was in the room just as the count was putting a blanket over her.

"Stay with her." He ordered. "I have a miscreant son to deal with."

Erin nodded in approval and sat on the floor next to the sofa. The count threw a fireball into the fire and it cackled into life. With that he nodded at Erin and whizzed away. Erin left out a muffled cry before reaching up to Cavenah so her face was next to her ears and whispered "fight this."

The count whizzed into the room where an angered Vlad was fang cuffed to a chair. His head was bowed low and he let out a low snarl as he felt the presence of his father.

"Now Vladdy, I am all for death and destruction but _never _am I going to let you destroy your own family!" he bellowed. Vlad laughed as he lifted his head. He looked straight at Bertrand, his eyes black trying to force what little power he had left to try and make a statement. Fortunately they were prepared and Bertrand sprayed vlad again, making sure to keep his hands inside the leather gloves. Vlad let out another scream before tears rolled down his face.

"Please daddy let me go. It's me Vlad." the count pulled a puppy dog face before turning it into a sneer.

"Oh Vladdy, I am over 600 years old, did you seriously think you can trick me with the tragic, abused son look?"

Vlad's face returned to normal and he tried to get out of the cuffs. The count walked to the table where renfield had left out a few instruments.

"I need the old Vlad back now." Said the count.

"What are we going to do how do we get him back?" asked Bertrand.

"I have learnt a few things in my time and this is one of them we want the old vlad back? Well we have to make him fight through all the pain and evil to reach the surface." Both Bertrand and renfield raised their eyebrows at the strange suggestion.

"But master, how do we do that?" said renfield confused. The count turned 180 degrees and stared at renfield, fangs exposed and eyes red. A massive clap of thunder made the whole room shake.

"I don't know." He said embarrassed "I got bored half way through and went to hunt some peasants."

Vlad began to giggle as the three men shifted uncomfortably in their shoes. He knew they had nothing to go on and this meant that someday they would have to make a choice, keep him locked up forever or let him go. Either one would mean that they had lost and he had won.

"Looks like I win." Vlad said triumphantly. The door to the room opened and a small boy walked in. the little boy was no more than 6 years old. He had shaggy hair that stuck up in all places and he was rather short and dumpy.

"What happened to my sister? Why can't I wake her up uncle count?" the count shifted slightly before pulling a disguised face.

"Don't call me that wolfie and your sister is just in a deep sleep." He lied.

"But she is changing, I can smell it. What is wrong with her" wolfie pushed

Vlad turned to face Wolfie's innocent face before pulling an evil glare; his eyes went black as he boomed his answer

"She is dying wolfie she is no more, your sister is going to die!"

The shock on Wolfie's face was enough to start a spark in Vlad's soul. As the tears fell down Wolfie's face vlad started to remember his life when Cavenah entered. He remembered spending time with her, the stubborn girl who was crying out to be loved. Her long brown hair always styled in a ponytail her attitude that sent him into stitches. The little boy stood in front of him was the only family she really had left and he had taken it from her. The real vlad inside the evil shell was desperately trying to push his way forwards, to comfort the little boy who he had now crushed into a million pieces. The girl who he had just ripped life from; the girl he undoubtedly loved with all his unbeating heart.

The love was enough to allow the real Vlad to push past the evil one and pushed all those Vlads down, down as far as he could push until they were nothing but a slight whisper in his head. The room began to spin and he felt sick. The fang cuffs broke at the sheer amount of power Vlad was now using to make sure that he would never hurt anyone again.

"Vlad?" said Bertrand easing his way forwards, keeping the spray gun firmly in front of Vlad's face. Vlad's head suddenly shot up, black and lifeless before returning to his piercing brown colour. His complexion gained slight colour as a small smile crossed his face.

"I am now." He whispered, exhausted.

"Well done Wolfie." Said the count.

Vlads head looked around surprised. "You planned this?" he asked.

Wolfie was now standing on his tiptoes, swaying from the front to the back of his feet with a massive comic style grin on his face.

"Uncle Count asked me to do a big favour for him and if I did I could get some sweets." He beamed. Vlad should have known that his father wouldn't say what had happened to Cavenah he might not show it but the count was really fond of wolfie, he might not be the father but he certainly was the dad.

"Yes and you did very well. Now take your money and go get your disgusting breather food." Said the count, shooing the little boy out of the room. Vlad was released from the cuffs but Bertrand still kept the gun safely near him just in case.

"You set this whole thing up. You knew that if I saw wolfie upset it would snap me out of it. And telling me that you had no idea what you were doing made the evil vlad cocky."

The count was lapping up the attention "of course I did what did you think I was doing all this time?" he questioned.

"The count asked me to help him capture you and told me his plan, I was at first unsure if you would be fooled but we had no other option. We kept Wolfie safe as far as he knows, Cavenah is still happy and well in her room hiding."

The sudden mention of her name made vlad feel sick. "What have I done?" he blubbered, tears were forming in his eyes. The count told him where Cavenah was and vlad went to go after her.

"Vlad, there is no hope she is turning we have looked for a cure but you know better than anyone that there is no cure for vampirism. I am sorry." Said Bertrand.

"I know but I have to be there, when she wakes up." Replied vlad. Bertrand nodded allowing vlad to pass, so he could face what he had done.

When he arrived in the room he found Erin half asleep on the floor, he had no idea how long he had been in the crypt but he had tormented them for days so it was understandable that she was tired. Cavenah was laid neatly on the couch with a blanket over her, her breath was shallow and her heart rate was slower than ever. He edged his way closer trying not to wake Erin but he stood on a loose floor board which alerted Erin and she shot awake, holding a mahogany stake in front of her. Vlad immediately held his hands to his face showing he was unarmed.

"Erin it's me. I am back,"

Erin studied his face, looking for the truth before relaxing. Whatever the count had done had worked and she was so relieved. She smiled slightly before putting a hand on Cavenah.

"She is dying." She whimpered before bursting into tears. Vlad walked over to Erin and cradled her in his arms. After a while she stopped crying and was reduced to a slight moan.

"I have to say goodbye." He said through Erin's hair. He knelt next to Cavenah's head so he could talk to her.

"I am so sorry Cavenah, I really am I will help you though your transformation, it isn't much but it is the least I can do. I swear I will look after you for eternity if you want I understand if you don't want to see me but I have to tell you this it has been eating me since we met." He leant down so he was merely millimetres from her face." I love you." he pressed a small kiss to her lips before a hand grabbed his face. Cavenah arched her back before opening her eyes. She looked straight into his eyes before a look of fear entered her face. Within seconds she relaxed, realising that the threat was no more before pulling him closer in a hug. She fiddled with a strand of hair before she replied;

"You have started the curse."


	9. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

"You lied to me!" shouted vlad pointing a finger at his father. The count's face twitched, he knew it wouldn't be long before vlad found out the real plan.

"You had no idea how to deal with the evil me it was Ingrid!" vlad accused, his eyes were narrowing and he wasn't going to let his father get away with it this time. The count squirmed in his throne searching for answers. Ingrid slowly walked into the room with her hands on her hips.

"Well daddy, looks like the credit was all yours of course." she said sarcastically. Ingrid had done a lot of research into vampires whilst vlad was on a rampage. She wasn't on team Vlad, and certainly not on team destruction of everything living. What else would she have to play with if everything was gone? She thought to herself.

"Alright I admit it I went to Ingrid to find out if she knew how to break the spell, she mentioned your affections to Cavenah and the fact that you would do anything to protect her so we thought that if you came face to face with your actions, and then you would fight."

Vlad turned to face his sister. She glared at him as if to ask what he wanted and he just smiled back at her. "thanks." he said quickly before whizzing out of the room. "Don't mention it little brother." She muttered to herself before giving her father an evil look and walked back into her room.

When vlad entered the room, Cavenah was sitting on the sofa looking much better, Erin was looking in her drawer trying to find a scarf which would complement Cavenah's outfit and hide the bite marks which were in plain sight. Vlad sighed and moved over to the sofa and sat next to Cavenah. His hands moved to her neck and he traced the bite mark which was now scabbed over but still red raw. He felt Cavenah shiver under his contact and he removed his hand.

"Don't be so scared vlad it is ok I was just cold that's all." Vlad still couldn't look at her properly and it took all of Cavenah's strength just to pull his head to eye level.

"I am ashamed I wanted peace between all species and then I go and bite the one person I thought I could never hurt." He kept his head bowed as tears pooled into his eyes, blurring his vision. Erin threw a leather jacket at vlad which made him jump.

"Stop going back to the past the good thing is Cavenah is alive she beat the transformation." She said triumphantly. Vlads head dropped even further down as Cavenah stood up.

"It's not as simple as that Erin. It has taken near death to understand but I know what my purpose is now. My blood opened the book and also opened the power but it is a two way street. I was chosen to have so much power locked into my soul and the only way to open it was for a chosen vampire to unlock the book bite me and have me give myself to him or her." The news hit Erin like a brick wall.

"You're saying that there is more to the story then." She muttered. Cavenah nodded as she went on;

"As vlad bit me I felt like my limbs were on fire, something inside told me to give in so I did. As vlad felt his power rise, so did mine. We have a bond now but the problem is when vlad changed, so did the bond. I will die unless I get bitten by vlad again, it won't kill me but it will unlock my power once again, I will then have to drink some of Vlad's blood and go to the mirror room to merge with my reflection."

All this new information was making Erin's head spin. When she signed up to the slayers she had no idea that there were more than just vampires but to be honest she thought that maybe there were more supernatural beings in the world who hid away from society.

"So is this what you meant by unlocking the curse?" Erin asked. Cavenah shook her head.

"It isn't a curse for vlad it's a curse for me, for failing. Getting bitten is a failure as the whole reason why I was packed full of power was to protect it from the vampires."

"Well what is the curse then" asked Erin. Vlad put a hand into Cavenah's and sighed

"Until the transformation which will be done on her 16th birthday, Cavenah has to live on human blood as punishment for failure and if she doesn't, she will die. When I bit her she transformed but because the bond broke she is in limbo and we have decided to retransform her when she turns 16."

Erin still couldn't quite get a hold of this strange circumstance that had arisen.

"so in a nut shell you were born with tremendous power locked inside you and the only way to unlock the power was to have a chosen vampire" she pointed to Vlad, "bite you and unlock the power, but when the evil vlad was pushed down this has postponed it for now until you are changed in a weeks' time and on top of that you are now living on human blood because you are now half changed." Blabbed Erin quickly. She put her hand on her chest to catch her breath.

Cavenah sat back down next to vlad; she was still very weak from the blood loss and she still couldn't bring herself to drink the cup of blood which had been put on the table.

"Basically yes it is like a loophole; who ever put this spell on me didn't think that vlad would be powerful enough to push his evil side away. See I think that was why I was chosen, I am a half breed my vampire side is kept under control by my werewolf side which means that I have a conscious and always will so I can never hurt anyone. I think that was why whoever did this chose me to have the power of the book."

Erin nodded as she understood. She was just glad to have Cavenah alive and well, even if it did mean that she might possibly die on her 16th birthday. But no one knew if she would transform fully or only partially it was a wait and see moment.

"So what now?" Erin asked sitting in the seat next to the fire. Vlad looped his hand between Cavenah's fingers. Cavenah turned to him surprised as he looked into her eyes.

"I should have done this a long time ago." He stated before leaning closer to her until his lips met hers. They shared a quick kiss before Cavenah pulled away blushing. Erin sighed a 'finally' before chuckling as vlad threw her a dirty look.

Ingrid entered the room and saw the couple snuggled together.

"_Finally!" _she emphasised. Vlad shot her a look with his eyebrows raised.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked surprised. He really thought that he kept his feelings for her locked down away and only showed it in his only company or if he was talking to zoltan; that dog was as loyal as you could get he knew his secret was safe with him.

Ingrid huffed as both her and Erin nodded and laughed loudly.

"you were like a love sick puppy dog, anytime Cavenah looked at you, you reverted back to a ten year old boy and you would shrill like a girl." Teased Ingrid. Cavenah had fallen asleep and was completely unaware of what was going on.

"Well now it's in the open you can stop laughing behind my back then." Vlad stuck his tongue out at Ingrid. She threw a disgusted look before turning to Erin.

"See ten year old boy." Vlad threw a cushion at her just as she whizzed away. He heard her mutter that he missed and knew she would seek revenge someday.

Erin's phone began to ring and she quickly got up. She nodded at vlad and walked out of the room. She heard him whiz upstairs and sighed. She looked down at the number which was registered 'unknown' she answered;

"The Dracula clan have released the curse. The girl is ready to be retained at slayer headquarters." She stated the person on the end of the phone took a while before he answered:

"And they boy." He asked

"Leave him to me." She said before pulling out a stake and walking towards the bedroom.

_Thank you for reading please review with any ideas or plots that you would like to see in my story I will keep going for as long as you guys want._


	10. Deception

_A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates I went into hospital for kidney stones and was so high off drugs I couldn't type._

Deception

Erin slowly made her way towards Vlad's bedroom. As she entered the room she saw a peaceful Cavenah lying on the sofa vlad had set up for her. She edged her way slowly towards the window where vlad was busy trying to fold up his big, heavy cloak.

She lifted up a bottle with a silver spray inside it and prised her finger onto the pump, making sure the nozzle was facing towards her assailant.

"Vlad." said Erin softly. He hadn't noticed Erin's presence and it made him jump. With a sigh of relief he turned to face a stern Erin who now had a bottle facing him dead on. She quickly pressed down on the bottle and the liquid was released into the air. Immediately Vlad let out a scream but the liquid burnt the back of his mouth, quickly seizing any noise or movement from his body. His eyes looked into Erin's as the hurt crossed his face. He couldn't understand what was going on. Erin let out a shrill laugh as she made her way towards Cavenah and jabbed her in the leg with what looked like a pen. She then turned to vlad and smirked.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to finally unleash the curse." She said whilst texting on her phone. Luckily the count, Ingrid, Bertrand and even wolfie had all coincidently gone out today.

"What do you mean?" asked vlad, his voice coming out barely a whisper. His body was desperately trying to fight the substance but it was making him weaker and weaker.

"We needed Cavenah to have her power so now we can mind wipe her and use her for our own defence. Think about it, Cavenah is a perfect weapon; all that power of a vampire and a werewolf and none of the weaknesses, the only thing we need to take away is her freedom. We will mind wipe her at the slayers headquarters and make her do our bidding."

The words hit vlad like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe that someone he thought was a genuine friend was actually out to hurt him and his friends. Just as vlad was struggling to come to terms with his betrayal, two big men entered the room and carried Cavenah out. They looked at vlad with a smirk and one got out a stake.

"Wait, he is mine." Bellowed Erin. The man was taken by surprise and gave her a startled look before laughing quietly and carried on dragging an unconscious Cavenah out of the room. This made vlad angry and he tried his hardest to get up to rescue his girlfriend. He had only just pledged his love for this girl and now another one was taking his only love away. His feeble attempt at rescue failed miserably much to the amusement of Erin. He fell back to the floor his eyes pleading at hers, quietly begging for her mercy.

"Why are you doing this? How could you do this to us?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Erin snorted at the sight of the so called _chosen one_ lying on the floor in a heap, looking so pitiful.

"We need to protect ourselves from you lot. I orchestrated the lot. I made sure the evil vlad knew what Cavenah was. She thought I threw the book into the fire but what I really did was tore the page out of the book and threw the rest into the fire then left the paper conveniently on the table for you to find." Erin said, with a hint of pride in her voice. But something about her story just didn't ring true. Erin wasn't always like this. Something about her changed when he did. He noticed even as evil vlad that Erin was somewhat distant and uncaring. She was a brilliant researcher but she really did stink at acting and he knew something was off.

"What has happened to you?" he asked edging his way closer to Erin's feet.

"Nothing, I saw sense. Being friends with a vampire was the silliest thing I could have done in my life but also the smartest. It means that I can kill you and your entire family, even renfield is going to pay the ultimate price." She said smugly.

"Then I have to apologise for this" was Vlad's reply. Erin stopped sharpening her stake to look at vlad. She let out a small chuckle.

"Little late for apologies don't you think murderer."

Vlad dropped his head slightly as he arched his back, fangs bearing. They glistened in the candlelight and a small clap of thunder made Erin jump.

"That's not what I mean." He replied.

Just as Erin was about to stake vlad, he seized his opportunity and jumped onto Erin, he pushed his fangs hard into the side of her neck. A flow of sweet, warm blood entered his mouth and he fought hard to resist the urge to drain her dry. His teeth had hit something inside his neck and this confirmed his suspicions about Erin. Erin was struggling hard to get away from vlad but he held on, he had knocked the stake out of her hands and was fishing in her pockets looking for the pen. He finally found it and jabbed it into her back. He held on until he felt her body go limp.

The blood was pooling in his mouth and he couldn't help but swallow the nectar coming from her neck. Slayers blood was a delicacy and he could finally understand why. It tasted so good and his brain wanted more, it needed more. The evil vlad within him was pushing to the surface, willing to drain the slayer of every drop.

_She tried to kill us vlad, drain her dry no one will care like I said she tried to kill us._

The temptation was becoming unbearable but he had to fight. With a heave he managed to retract his fangs and let Erin fall clumsily onto the floor with a loud bang.

"Renfield!" vlad screamed. The whole school was shaking as vlad panicked holding onto Erin's neck trying to stop the bleeding and the temptation to drink it. He heard a cupboard being opened and scuttle of feet as he entered the room.

"Y…y... yes master?" came a quivering reply. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Have you been hiding all this time? Doesn't matter, I need you to open this bite mark where I bit her, I felt something metal I need you to get it out." Renfield's eyebrows moved up two inches as the command sunk in. he went to protest but vlad shot him a look that made his mouth shut like a Venus fly trap. Instead he nodded and helped him carry Erin into the alchemy and medical area.

Renfield cleaned the wound and used a scalpel to open the bite mark. He used some tongues to get into the wound and hit something inside. With his tongue slightly sticking out he managed to cut the object free from the nerves in her neck and pulled it out in one small swoop. Renfield's abilities always surprised Vlad and he always wondered why his dad kept him around all the time. He might bully renfield a lot but he really was a man of talents, even if he smelt like a sewer.

The object was square in shape and had a few wires on it. Renfield lowered his glasses and gave it a good look over before saying:

"It's a microchip, once attached to the brain it can be programmed to tell the brain anything you want, it can mess with memories and emotions. Miss Erin here is lucky to be alive; normally when these are removed they automatically shut the brain down."

It made sense to vlad, that way no one would know what happened to the person.

"Will she be ok?" vlad asked as he helped renfield bandage up Erin's wound.

"After some TLC she will be back to normal in no time." Gleamed renfield. Vlad nodded as he moved Erin into her room. She groaned and opened her eyes as he went to leave the room.

"Vlad, what happened?" she asked. Vlad explained everything that happened and she suddenly shot up from her coffin.

"Vlad you need to get to the headquarters I can help, if they get that chip into Cavenah's head we are finished." She said panicked.

"How can you help?"

"I can pretend to still be under their control and invite you and everyone else in." vlad was impressed with the idea.

"Right ok, we will get Ingrid Bertrand and my dad and we will save Cavenah, and don't worry Erin, I am not mad at you after all it wasn't you who did this, not really." Vlad leant over and hugged Erin. She quietly cried into his shirt and played with his hair.

"Let's get going" she said.

Cavenah woke up in a strange room. She was tied down to a steel table and her head was burning. Two men were standing over her. They tilted the table so she was upright and so she could see her abductors.

"_Hello Cavenah welcome to your new home_." It was a female voice coming from somewhere.

"_We would like to ask you some questions, regarding the Draculas_."

Suddenly a sharp electrical pain entered her body and she let out a scream of pain.

"_That was a warning. Lie to us or avoid our questions and it will result in a higher level of punishment_."

Cavenah knew she had to be strong. 'Hurry vlad' she thought quietly before another shock entered her body.


	11. cavenah

Cavenah

Vlad, carrying Erin landed quietly a few yards away from the slayers headquarters. A few seconds later Ingrid, Bertrand and the count landed gracefully on their feet.

"Right, now the whole Scooby doo clan is here, what you want us to do?" said Ingrid sarcastically. She really didn't appreciate being torn away from painting her nails just to save Vlads fling. Vlad punched Ingrid in the arm before turning to Erin.

"Look if there is any sign of trouble you get out. I don't want to lose another friend. Don't worry about Cavenah she can take care of herself besides, she probably will tell me off for being late or something." He said goofily. Erin nodded slowly before adjusting her badge which was now hanging around her neck.

"I will be fine don't worry as soon as I get in I will invite you all in,"

Erin held her head high and began to walk slowly towards the headquarter entrance. She turned back to look at vlad one last time. She count gave her a good luck look before leading vlad and the others to the safety of the shadows. She gave him a quick nod before making her way faster towards the entrance; every second she wasted pining over vlad was another second that Cavenah could be in danger. Finally she made it to the entrance where a young man in glasses was standing. To an unsuspecting person it looked like a small bookshop but to the slayers, it was their ultimate base filled with all the latest gadgets and traps designed to kill vampires and werewolves.

"Yes may I help you?" the man asked. Erin lifted her badge and the man nodded before pulling a lever from under the desk. Erin thanked the man before making her way down to the briefing room.

"Ah Miss Erin Noble our success story so far, tell me is the chosen one dead?" the commander asked? She was perched on the top chair with her body guards on 24 hour watch. To say this woman was paranoid was an understatement.

"He had been dealt with." Erin replied with no emotion. The woman let out a small chuckle before noticing the bandage on Erin's neck.

"What happened?" she demanded. Erin began to panic slightly but she knew she had to keep her cool; the whole mission rested on this.

"He bit me at the same time I drove a stake through his heart, no worries it is just a battle wound" said Erin, rubbing her neck as it weirdly started to throb.

"Good job, you did well make sure you go to the hospital wing and when you have finished, make your way down to the cellar room, I will show you the project we have been working on since before you were even born."

Erin made her way down to the wing and was checked over. Luckily renfield had put the chip back into her head but this time it was inactive so when she was scanned it was registered. She gave a small smile as the doctor gave her the all clear. He left the room briefly and she saw her opportunity. She leant out the window.

"Ok come and get me!" she shouted, hoping no one heard her that didn't need to. Within seconds the three vampires were behind her. With a jump and a sigh she turned to face vlad who had a sheepish look on his face as he gave her a quick hug.

"The commander wants to show me this project I think it might be of use." Said Erin. Vlad instantly shook his head and went to protest but Erin was putting her foot down on this one.

"I am going vlad if we can get as much information on what they are working on, then they won't have the advantage."

Vlad knew his protest were futile so he just slumped his arms by his sides before whizzing out of the room to try and find Cavenah. All in time for the doctor to come inside and give her discharge papers to her. She shook the doctor's hands and left to meet the body guards at the cellar door. Only the top slayers were allowed in and they were sworn to secrecy. Erin was briefed on the same basis and had to sign a contract. She was then lead down some stairs until she was behind a pane of glass. The commander was standing next to her, idolising her project,

"This is my project. I started working on this a long time ago. I will tell you what we did but you tell no one. It happened almost 20 years ago. The slayers were at an all-time low and being taken out by vampires daily. We needed drastic action so they turned to me. I was only 20 myself and just started in the guild as the genetics expert. I knew that if I could unlock the secrets to the vampire DNA then I could fashion myself a weapon. After years of trying I hit the jackpot. I found a weak, lonely vampire who was pregnant. We killed the mother and extracted the baby. I immediately took her to my lab and started my experiment. I added werewolf DNA and forced it to bond with the vampire DNA I wasn't sure if it would work but it did. After it changed I forced human DNA into the child. Unfortunately it didn't take and her body rejected the human DNA. I came to realise that the child already had werewolf DNA inside her from her father so all I needed to do was wipe her memory and add genetic codes to rid her of the weaknesses that both vampire and werewolves suffer. After a few years we had a perfect weapon but there was a problem. As a child she was useless, the coding had locked the power inside her core and we had no idea how to unlock it. I tried everything but nothing would work. And before I could do anything else the child escaped. She was 5 years old but strong enough to get out. When we finally found her she was with the Dracula's and well you know the rest. The "curse" as it was called is now unlocked and now the process can begin. Our weapon is ready. We are trying to get information out of her but she will be micro chipped this afternoon. Erin I give you my pride and joy, Cavenah!"

Erin's heart sunk at the sight of her friend, she was met with a frightened girl, her limbs were red from the straps and her head was hung down. Her face was pale and her eyes struggled to focus on the shapes. Cavenah gave Erin a look of confusion and surprise. The woman chuckled and turned the microphone on.

"You remember Erin don't you? After all she was the one who brought you here. See she didn't know if Vladimir Dracula would kill you, but you were better off dead and a failure than a vampire. We would have never known that he was the key." Cavenah's eyes narrowed at Erin before she bared her fangs. She let out a loud hiss that echoed though the room. The walls shook before coming to a stop as the voltage shot through her body. Erin let out a shocked sigh as she saw Cavenah's body shake uncontrollably before stopping violently. The woman chuckled again before turning off the lights and turning to Erin. Erin heads the flapping of wings. She silently praised Cavenah. She had used her last energy to hiss as loud as she could to alert vlad to her position. Cavenah's senses were amazing, she must have sensed something different about her, being bitten by vlad must have knocked them as she didn't detect the change the first time or maybe she did, Erin didn't know.

"Thanks for telling me this entire commander it has been most, insightful" said Erin though gritted teeth.

The woman looked at her slightly confused before Erin punched her as hard as she could, knocking her clean out. She couldn't have picked a worse time to leave her body guards behind. The vampire emerged, angry and hungry but vlad had told each and every one of them not to bite any of them.

Vlad broke the glass and entered the small room in which Cavenah was in. he undid the straps and her body fell heavily onto his shoulders.


	12. Recovery

Recovery

Cavenah opened her eyes slightly to see Vlad looking down at her, relief and anger was crossing his face. She nodded weakly before exhaustion forced her to sleep; she knew she was safe now.

Vlad turned to Bertrand and Ingrid who were making sure the commander didn't alert anyone to their presence; they might be vampires but they were in a base that dealt with vampires on a daily basis so a fight would only mean 3 more urns full of their ashes on her mantel piece.

"We have to get out of here now!" shouted Vlad. The count turned dramatically towards the door to be faced with the two big guardsmen who were armed to the teeth with the latest gadgets to kill vampires like him. The count gulped slightly before asking,

"Are you sure we can't kill them Vladdy?"

Vlad signed sharply before carrying Cavenah though the glass with the help of Erin. Bertrand, Ingrid and the Count were toying with the bodyguards, making sure to disarm them before knocking them clean out and piling the bodies on top of the commander.

"Vlad there is more to Cavenah than we first thought, she was the project" said Erin, fighting the tears that were stinging her eyes. Bertrand nodded,

"It was on the grapevine that the slayers had abducted a hybrid but no one believed that the child would have survived." Vlad was shocked at the news. He had no idea that Cavenah had been captured by the slayers. All he knew was that she had spent a few years with a werewolf pack run by a man named Lucius and when they found out she was a hybrid they cast her aside out of fear of extinction.

"We need to get her back to renfield she is in a bad way."

"before we do" said the count "I want to know why we are saving this _slayer_ after all she didn't tell you she was a slayer from the start, even if she was so called brainwashed." The count had no understanding of technology therefore did not agree with it at all. However he did have a very valid point.

"We will deal with this at home" ordered Vlad. The vampires all agreed Vlad carried Cavenah and Bertrand carried Erin; he was the only one Vlad trusted as the other two had no problem in either biting Erin or "accidentally" dropping her from 1000 feet high in the air.

Once they landed Cavenah was rushed to renfield who quickly got to work, making sure she drank human blood which was donated and not killed for. She tried to protest but she was so weak, she just gave in. within a few minutes her complexion was returning to normal and her wounds were healing. Renfield checked her vitals and nodded to Vlad to signal that she would be fine.

With a sigh of relief that was one problem dealt with, now for the second, Erin. The vampires circled Erin making sure she couldn't run. She understood why they were treating her like this; but it didn't make it any less scary for her. She trembled slightly as Vlad entered the room and stood in front of her in his full leathers. This was his first official problem he had to deal with and this would set his reputation. Erin knew that she would probably be bitten or killed or even both.

"Leave us" Vlad demanded. The others looked at him slightly apprehensive, but were too tired to protest so they all walked normally out of the rooms. When the coast was clear he turned making sure he kept an eye on Erin, she might have helped but he still didn't know how she had become brainwashed in the first place. He just needed to ask one thing,

"When?"

Erin stood awkwardly in her shoes, trying to word it so to save her life, Vlad noticed how uncomfortable she was and took off his leather cloak and sat down, before gesturing for Erin to do the same. She looked at him funnily trying to suss him out but made up her mind to just go with it, after all the worst that could happen was death.

"I am not going to bite, kill or hurt you." He said as Erin walked slowly towards the chair. She realised that her fingers had clawed so hard into her palm that tiny spots of blood were coming to the surface. She took a seat and felt the chair being moved until she was facing Vlad, there was no more than 5 inches between them. He asked again,

"When?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" she said politely.

"When did you become a slayer?"

"When I was born" she replied, she lowered her head expecting an instant explosion but there was nothing, not even a pop. When she finally averted her eyes from the floor she saw Vlad still looking straight at her, no emotions in his eyes at all. It was utterly petrifying.

"You could have told me"

Erin shifted in her seat before mustering up the courage to speak

"I could not have told you, do you really think that after I saved your sister that if I held out my hand and went _hi my name is Erin by the way I am a slayer born and trained,_ would you have just accepted me the way you did when I tried to be a half fang? It was hard enough when you found out that I was human but to be a slayer! I thought that would push my luck, I was going to tell you….."

"Don't tell me that you were going to tell me, everyone who is caught says that." Vlad cut in.

Erin was getting slightly irritated, she was trying to tell him everything and he was just sitting and listening. She didn't know what she wanted but the nothingness was irritating, she wanted some shouting or some talking, just something to fill the unbelievable void that was sucking the atmosphere from the room leaving it clinical and cold almost dead.

"look Vlad I am not going to apologise for what I did, it was a survival instinct and in my shoes you would have done the same, if you must know I ran away from the slayers guild when I found out my brother was bitten, rather than run to my family and have him killed I left with him and tried to save him. I tried to get the information to reverse what Ingrid had done to him when you told me that there was no way I gave in and decided that since I had nowhere else to go I would stay; anyways I had become friends with both you and Cavenah by then."

"Then what?" he pressed

This was really starting to annoy her but she continued,

"Then when you and Cavenah disappeared into the mirror room I decided to go outside into the school yard to read the book as the whole castle felt strange. Then I saw a college who I trained with and followed her towards the back of the school. I was attacked from behind and shoved into a white van. The rest you know, I tried to stop what I did but for some reason it was like watching myself do the bad things but having no control what so ever." Erin had spoken so quickly and with tears running down her face that she had become quite out of breath and the last sentence ended in a slightly embarrassing squeak. She held her chest and tried to catch her breath whilst trying to read what Vlad was thinking.

It was a few minutes of complete silence before Vlad finally spoke

"I forgive you" he said quietly, Erin had slightly misheard him and began ranting before processing what he had said

"Look Vlad I am really sorry, I didn't mean to do any of this, look I will leave the school, no the town, no, even the better THE COUNTRY! Just don't kill….. Wait, did you just say you forgive me?"

Vlad chuckled lightly before he allowed the emotions to return to his face. He wasn't the slightest bit angry at all. He was slightly hurt but what Erin had said was true. If he was forced to become a slayer he wouldn't go and tell a vampire in the hopes it doesn't kill him. And as far as he could see Erin hadn't done anything to jeopardise the family in any way so therefore she deserved to be forgiven on the condition that she never lied to him again, if he couldn't trust anyone then what was the point in having friends?

"Thank you thank you than you thank you." Came the reply from Erin who was bouncing around like a child on Christmas day before flinging herself into Vlad's arms and giving him a big hug and crying into his shirt. When she had finished crying out the fear she rubbed her eyes and the tear stained shirt before falling off Vlad's legs onto the floor and getting up. Vlad got up more gracefully, wiping the wetness from his shirt.

"We need to go visit Cavenah she must be wondering what is going on." He commented before holding out his arm and giving her a goofy grin,

"Shall we?"

Erin placed her arm on top of his before saying "we shall"

He smiled slightly before whizzing out of the room.


	13. 16th Birthday

16th Birthday

_A/N this it set 3 weeks after "recovery"_

Cavenah was pacing up and down the dining room; she had been pacing so long that bore marks were appearing where her shoes had constantly rubbed against the surface. Vlad, Erin and even the count were following her

_Left, right, left, right, click, click, click, click, CRASH!_

With a massive and sudden jolt, a chair flew straight across the room and hit the wall. Ingrid stood in the doorway with a face like thunder,

"Will you stop pacing already or change your shoes to slippers!" she growled. Cavenah put her hands on her hips before sitting at the dining table and sighing her head into her hands pushing her cheeks up. Vlad could no longer stomach the atmosphere and started to giggle. Cavenah threw him a discusted look which silenced him, he tried holding his breath but his chest was still heaving from the waves of giggles and they were threatening to explode. Erin was not helping opposite and the sight of Vlads face was enough to send her into fits of giggles to. She started to snort under her breath and Vlad had to let his laughs go in an almighty squeal. The count had had enough and threw down his 'vampire times' newspaper,

"Will you stop being so childish, this is Cavenah's big day and for garlic's sake you are getting on my nerves!" he shouted before vertically flying into his coffin room.

"Grinch!" shouted vlad before continuing to laugh. Cavenah did not find this amusing at all and slammed her fists into the table, seizing any laughter at all.

"Well I am glad you two are having a good time." She said glumly. She had opened her presents already and had a mixture of weird and wonderful things laid out in front of her.

First Vlad had given her a golden necklace with the Dracula pendant hanging from it, a kind of way to tell other vampires she was taken. The crest had a beautiful gem in the middle and it hung delicately to below her collar bone. Erin had given her a nice leather outfit for flying or combat. It was heavy and uncomfortable; perfect for a vampire. Ingrid had supplied a vast amount of red nail varnishes and black make-up. Cavenah had mumbled thanks for the beauty products but didn't take to many shades of red, some of which looked remarkably like the first red she picked up. Wolfie had drawn a nice picture of a family portrait of him, Cavenah, Vlad, Erin, Ingrid and even the count. She thanked him sweetly before opening the last present. She un-wrapped the shoddy craftsmanship before exposing the gift inside. It was a fang file, Cavenah lifted it out of the box and gave it a once over before deciding in her head that she would turn it into a fire poke and hope it melted but thanked the count anyways. He smiled knowing his job was done before growing bored and going back to the newspaper he had started.

"Come on Cavenah cheer up your 16" said Vlad after he had managed to control the waves of giggles. Cavenah pushed her seat next to him before resting her head on his shoulders;

"Yea and this could be the last day of my life I don't know what will happen now; no one does not even Bertrand and he is like a walking Vampire, werewolf fact file."

Erin snorted at this remark,

"You mean nerd" she said before laughing slightly under her breath as the offending person strolled into the room. The entire room burst into laughter, Ingrid who had made her way to the table for some breakfast was also laughing. Bertrand looked at each person individually before hiding his dented pride and walking straight out of the room, ignoring his hunger growls.

"I better go get him" said Ingrid before running after Bertrand; they could hear her apologising to him trying to explain that it wasn't him they were laughing at even though the truth was there to see.

Cavenah was looking at the clock watching every second tick by. She knew Vlad was just as nervous even under the bravado he was putting on. Vlad too was concentrating on the ticks of the clock, waiting for the right time; problem was no one knew what time this was supposed to be. The mirror makes the decision and sends out a signal via a bell normally. After what seemed like a very long time (actually it was 5 minutes) the rumble of the bell alerted everyone that the mirror was ready for Cavenah. She wasn't going to the Dracula mirror, she had her own which one day suddenly appeared a few months before her birthday it seems that she is the only living heir to her name, which she didn't even know.

"Cavenah it is time we have to go" commented Vlad with a hint of sadness in his voice. She nodded in an agreement and he gave her a soft kiss on her lips before smiling weakly and leading her to the room. She could hear the muffled good lucks from everyone in the room. They would follow soon but Cavenah wanted the biting to be done alone.

They made their way to familiar room with the big doors guarded by the gargoyles that suddenly opened their eyes and parted. The eeriness of the room was unnerving and the very human emotion to run was sounding more and more tempting the more their eyes stared into her soul.

Both vampires were in their tradition leather kits including the annoyingly heavy cape or cloak as Cavenah called it (she hated sounding like a super hero). Vlad loosened her 'cloak' so that it fell to the floor revealing the neckline of her t-shirt which was deliberately chosen for easy access so he didn't have to pull t-shirt out of his fangs for weeks. He ran his fingers along the scar that had healed over but had remained a white mark and no amount of make-up was sufficient to cover it so Cavenah wore it with pride rather than distaste.

"I am sorry it has to come to this" he whispered, he let his fangs descend downwards and pulled her closer in a tight embrace. He felt her take her last breath before biting in the same place he bit before. This time he bit harder, allowing more blood to flood into his mouth. He drank steadily, carefully listening to the signs of life that was slowly fading from Cavenah's body. His eyes were watering as he kept draining her life force; he couldn't believe he had to almost kill the love of his life but it meant that on the other side, she wouldn't need so much protecting from the slayers.

After what felt like ages he was given the sign he needed; Cavenah had pretty much lost consciousness and was starting to lean on him heavily. The next part was going to be tricky, for Cavenah to live she still needed a sire, even though she had vampire in her the other half of her needed a sire so she could live without conflict, she had chosen to embrace the vampiric side to herself therefore she needed to become a full vampire. Vlad eased his shirt up exposing his pale flesh of his arm and bit down hard. The musky taste of his own blood filled his mouth and he quickly pushed his arm into Cavenah's, making her drink it. She choked slightly on the blood but was compliant. She had been preparing for this for a long time and she knew what she had to do. Cavenah was slowly slipping away and vlad knew that he would have to leave her soon. Once Cavenah had drank the blood he laid her on the stone floor and shut the door behind him.

Everyone else had quietly gathered outside the room, everything was too quiet and awkward but no one felt that they wanted to talk.

Within a few minutes the door to the mirror room slowly opened. The familiar figure was standing in the moonlight head held high. Vlad was the first to get up before saying;

"You made it! It worked!"

Cavenah shot a look at vlad, her eyes were pure black. She opened her mouth revealing four razor sharp fangs before letting out a low, menacing hiss.

"I think she has gone mad" whispered the count before receiving a punch to the arm, courtesy of Vlad.


	14. Change is Hard

Change is hard

Cavenah watched as Vlad left her in the room; alone. The pain from the bite was immense and she struggled to remain conscious. If she was going to fight her reflection she at least wanted to give it indigestion when she was devoured and changed.

The taste of Vlad's blood lingered in her mouth, it tasted exactly as he smelt, sweet with a musky tint to it, almost like drinking old wine. She knew she didn't have long left, she could feel her body dying and she was truly petrified but was too paralysed to do anything about it.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw two images coming out of the mirror. Cavenah stared in shock as two hers came out of the mirror and pulled her onto her own feet. There were three Cavenah's in the room; they all looked the same except one didn't have a heartbeat.

"What is this?" Cavenah asked. The other two Cavenah's looked at each other and shared a warm smile between each other.

"You are salvation, a joining of three worlds, human, werewolf and vampire. Together we will end this useless war between the inhabitants of this domain." They replied together. Cavenah looked at them shocked, her pain had completely disappeared, she felt safe and happy, and something she never thought she would feel for the rest of her un-life.

Right before her eyes the wolf Cavenah turned into the familiar white wolf with blue eyes. The vampire Cavenah then bared her fangs and the two ran into each other. Within seconds there were now two Cavenah's but one now stood taller, more powerful. Her eyes had changed from being brown to blue constantly, like when she turned into the wolf. Her teeth were now constantly fangs, but they were subtle.

"Join us, you will not be evil you will never harm anyone your thirst for blood will be your only downfall but everything else does not matter. You don't have to just feed from humans."

Cavenah instinctively walked towards her new vision, she had no idea what the Cavenah had meant by not feeding on just humans but she was sure she would find out. As the two people touched, there was a white light that filled the room and one person walked out of the light, complete.

Cavenah bared her fangs and opened the door. It was time to end the pointless war and it would start with the cause of the problems; the original vampire.

As she opened the door she was met with the gaze of her friends, they all looked relieved and she saw Vlad jump to his feet.

"It worked! You made it" she heard him exclaim. She wanted to show everyone that she was no longer the pathetic half breed that everyone called her. She was the salvation of all creatures good and bad. She bared her fangs and hissed at them all, allowing her power to surface. She saw the shocked looks on their faces and saw Vlad hit his father. She cocked an eyebrow before laughing loudly,

"Oh my god you should have seen your faces!" she giggled.

Vlad stood back and looked in awe at his new companion. She looked different, she was almost taller and her skin looked like it was made from porcelain. He held out his arm so she could take it and walked into the dining room.

"Everything looks so different." She commented, the whole room looked so different, everything was very refined; she could even see the grains inside the long wooden table that was almost the entire length of the room.

"It is your new senses they are sharper and you will be able to pick things up quicker now that you're a vampire" replied Bertrand. Cavenah lead everyone into the dining room where they all eagerly sat and waited to hear the heroic battle between the evil reflection and her.

"Thing is though I didn't turn into a full vampire like I thought, I had two reflections; one vampire and one wolf, they both merged then I merged with it the end."

Ingrid rolled her eyes at the lack of action. When she turned 16 her reflection taunted her, made her feel like a _breather_ all weak and pathetic she had to battle to gain the little power she had and now this pathetic half breed was able to muscle in on the power _and _ she wasn't even a Dracula.

Ingrid listened intently to the others ooo's and aaah's as Cavenah explained everything in detail. She really wasn't listening too much, she was too angry at the fact that her little brother was the all-powerful _chosen one_ and now his fling was also full of unlocked power. She was completely and utterly jealous. She could not believe that Cavenah was not affected by sunlight or garlic or any vampire weakness that plagued her day. It was towards the end of the whole charade that Ingrid made a murderous decision; it was time to get rid of Cavenah and what better way than to break her unguarded mirror.

Later that night when everyone was busy lulling around, Bertrand Cavenah and vlad were training, Erin had decided to do her homework alone in her room, her dad was somewhere doing something or another and renfield was busy trying on his dresses- _her _dresses!

'I will get you for that blood bag!' Ingrid thought with distaste but she had to move on, problem with living with vampires was that it was hard to sneak around so the plan was to act quickly. She made her way to the mirror room and smiled. Unguarded as usual; the gargoyles need to have a break too and this was the only time they would be away.

'like taking blood from a breather' she thought as she slowly opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.

Ingrid was met with the sight of two mirrors. She walked towards the first one she saw and looked at it. She slid her hand down the smooth surface and imagined the reflection that should be there. The one thing she missed about being human was the fact that she could see herself to get ready instead of relying on the maggot face to tell her if she looked ok.

Ingrid's attention was turned towards the oak mirror in the corner. It was still slightly glowing as the transformation took at least a whole night before it was complete. To attack it now would mean that Cavenah would surely die instead of returning to her original form.

'Pity' she thought' Vlads distraction would have been beneficial but this hive only needs one queen bee and it certainly is not going to be that mutt!' Ingrid's mind snarled. She was happy with the situation before Cavenah was on the scene and she had done nothing but ruin every plan; it was like she had a sixth sense for everything.

Ingrid took out the stake from her pocket, the irony of the situation made her giggle as she braced for impact. She brought the stake down hard and straight into the middle of the mirror.

The mirror cracked, and then healed. With utter shock Ingrid stood back. How could the mirror have healed itself? She thought. With another huff the stabbed the mirror harder but the same happened. She let out her frustration and went at the mirror with all her power.

When she was finished the mirror looked like it had been hit by a drive by shooting. Ugly welts were all over the mirror. Ingrid gave a small nod at the work she had performed, no going back this time she thought to herself but her smugness was promptly removed as Cavenah entered the room.

"Having fun?" she sneered, all fangs bearing in the candle light


	15. Green eyed monster

_I am so sorry it has taken months to start the story again life has been hectic and unfortunate to me these last few months but I am back to carry on my story once I read what I have already done to refresh my memory!_

Green eyed monster

Ingrid stood there in absolute shock. She thought she had gone about the castle unnoticed. No. she was _sure _of it! She had crept about the castle almost every night to get out and wrangle a breather; soy blood tasted like old bats vomit and she was _never _going back there again.

Ingrid was now in a dilemma; she could attack full throttle at Cavenah and attract a lot of attention or she could high tale it out of there and try again later. Either one did not help her in any way. Today was all about the surprise and now Cavenah knows what she is up to and will be on guard now. But why did that stupid mirror heal?

The blood mirror is a mirror to the souls of the un-dead. It is like a portal and each vampire born into the world will have their soul locked away into the mirror where it can grow in power and strength ready to take on the world! Problem is the mirror is fragile and can be broken by anything, even a slight nick will cause a spider web of cracks to appear and poof! No mirror, no vampire just another ordinary human unless you have already lived out your human years.

But this mirror was different it healed itself! Ingrid had never seen or heard of that happen before never! Maybe it was because she had just changed and it was a 'beginner's trial' or something? She supposed that vampires needed some sort protection until their powers are fully fulfilled but then why are the gargoyles in guard like forever? All this thinking had taken Ingrid's mind far away so she couldn't see what Cavenah was doing.

When Ingrid finally gave up and was back in the room Cavenah was still stood there, motionless; waiting.

"Well, call the troops lock me up and throw away the key!" snarled Ingrid, she braced her body for a fight but Cavenah just smiled.

"Why?" she asked calmly.

"Well isn't it obvious? I tried to kill you by breaking your mirror!"

"Yes but you didn't kill me or hurt me for that matter and to be frank Vlad would never be able to watch you die anyway besides this is you all over we kinda expected it." She said moving closer. Ingrid saw red. 'How _dare _she say I was predictable! In stokely I was feared and admired! No one knew how I was going to be or how I going to react! People would swarm before me begging for my attention and admiration' and god she knew how to milk it.

"How dare you! You come here all sweetness and light, with nothing but your clothes on your back and we take you in and now after all that _you _claim Vlad's side! A position meant for ME!" she boomed. The room shook under the rage as Ingrid bared all fangs; ready for a fight if she couldn't take Cavenah down then maybe Vlad should be next or even Erin just something to cause these people as much pain as she had felt all her life. The room was shaking violently the mirrors were swaying to and fro, threatening to fall any moment.

Cavenah was stood smiling. She had followed Ingrid to the room she knew what she was going to do. She had seen the jealousy streak in Ingrid from the word go. It's all about power and popularity in that girls mind.

Cavenah had acute sense of hearing thanks to her werewolf genes. Normally a transformation would happen at night and sometimes the eyes can be a hindrance to what lurks in the shadows. She easily heard Ingrid flutter past while the others remained oblivious. Except for wolfie of course who also heard Ingrid but was too busy playing with his stuffed chew toy to care.

Now the room was shaking and the tears were flowing; she wanted Ingrid to let it all out. 'She must know that what she is saying is ridiculous right?' her mind wondered. Vlad's number one was always Ingrid and always will be. He knows that his dad could not care less which makes him care more.

Problem is jealousy is a bitch. It toys with your mind, makes you paranoid and delusional. What you think is there is not and there is no way to deal with it other than to share your emotions. This is 22 years of pent up frustration and jealousy bubbling over and Cavenah was happy to see it.

'But why did my mirror heal?' Cavenah thought. 'I didn't get to it in time so I should be dead or human or something right? Vlad knows more about the mirrors than I do but I am sure he said that if the mirror is broken then the vampire dies?' Cavenah pushed the thought to the back of her mind. This problem can be solved later when more information can be sourced. Her problem now was trying to clear the mess that Ingrid had caused again to this family and give the count yet another reason to despise her.

After what felt like an eternity Ingrid stopped. She fell like a heap to the floor completely numb to the surroundings. Her tears flooded down her face as her emotions ran rollercoasters in her mind. She had gone from anger to sorrow in one small step and now she had nothing left to give. All her life she had to work hard at everything while Vlad had everything gift wrapped and handed to him. she was always last on the list if at all.

"Ingrid it must be hard being who you are in this family." Cavenah soothed. She didn't want to patronise her but a little understanding would help her see.

Ingrid just huffed as he wiped the remaining tears that were flowing down her face, her perfect mascara was now a tear streaked mess down her cheeks and her once red poised lips were a flat shade of pink.

"Leave me alone." She said flatly, defeated.

"Look the others are sure to come soon I don't want you here." Cavenah ordered.

Ingrid looked up in shock. Surely she wasn't going to let her get away with it?

"What?" she asked confused

"I understand you Ingrid you may be a bit of an egomaniac but you do have some soul left in you, you might think that hiding it will make you stronger but trust me it's not in your best interest to hide it. I understand your point, you want a part in this as well and trust me, you show Vlad that he can trust you and you will get what's yours now leave before the others find you this never happened." Cavenah replied moving the mirrors to a more secured area against the wall.

Ingrid gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Was all she could muster before leaving the room through the back entrance just as Vlad and Bertrand entered the room.

"What happened? I thought I could hear Ingrid tearing the place apart." Vlad said looking around for her.

"No that was just me testing my power." Cavenah lied smiling sweetly "hope I didn't disturb you."

Bertrand eyed her suspiciously as he looked around the room at the mirrors. "Bit of an odd place to test your powers don't you think?" he said running his hand over Vlad's mirror.

Cavenah shuffled in her shoes looking at the floor with an apologetic look she giggled slightly before Vlad grabbed her hand.

"I am sure she is sorry right?" he said. Cavenah nodded quickly before they both flitted out of the room.

Bertrand gave the room a once over, once satisfied he locked the door before returning to his duties.

Ingrid sat in her room with the biggest smile on her face. She knew Cavenah was a stickler for the sob stories and now the plan was in action. Using brute strength was no way to take down a predator. It's the shy and quiet ones that always win. Now Cavenah trusts her all she had to do was get cosy and chummy with her new best friend, find out everything she could about her and then when she least expects it POW! Cavenah will be dust and the power will be hers.

Getting caught in that mirror was not planned but hey it all turned out right in the end.


End file.
